warriorcatsroleplayingfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock
Rock is a Northern Pack warrior. Personality Rock is loyal and hardworking. He is a very eye for an eye. He is willing to jump into battle against anything that could be a threat to his pack. When he was younger he a much more playful and carefree puppy. History Rock was born along with his littermates Lost-eye and Brair six years ago. Rock as a young puppy was rather playful and often challenged rules. He was often found barking at squirrels, chasing lizards, playing with the tails of brought down prey. Once he was even found in Southern territory playing with another young puppy. When Rock was a moon old Silver a young puppy was born. Unfortunately Silver had no family her siblings and mother had all died when she was born and her father was killed before she was born. Rock enjoyed playing with her. The two even began training at the same age and caught their first deer together. They became not long a typical pair. If you asked one to go on a patrol the other would go. When Rock's parents died he was very sad but thanks to Silver he was able to move on from his grief. Rock when he turned a year he plucked up the courage to ask Silver to be his mate. He was super happy when she said yes. She is, in fact, the only wolf Rock has ever truly taken a real interest in. Rock lived a pretty normal life except for finding out Silver couldn't have puppies. They had tried to have a litter three times. Twice ended in stillborns and one ended in an early miscarriage. However, Rock's happiness only lasted a couple of years. Silver after their last litter had been feeling like she had failed because she couldn't have puppies. So she convinced Rock despite his disagreement to try once more. Silver became pregnant again. Only this time she grew very ill. Rock forgot about his duties completely and spent his time with his sick mate. Two moons later Silver went into labor. But something went gravely wrong. None of the puppies where born before Silver passed away. Leaving Rock staring at his mate's cold body. Rock was overcome by harsh grief. Causing him to close off from the rest of everything. Including his siblings. For the next two years, Rock curled up in his den and never moved. His siblings and pack members brought him food and made him eat enough to keep him alive. But Rock's pelt became mangled and he was super thin. After two years Rock realized he couldn't grieve for the rest of his life and left his den for the first time since his mate passed away. Still, anything and everything sent him back to his den and into his grief. However, when Hawk took over as Alpha, Rock came out of his grief to help his new Alpha with the ever growing more and more dangerous Southern Pack. Rock noticed that Shade had begun to spend a lot of time with him but didn't think much of it as he's still trying to move past Silver's death. When she admitted that she had feelings for him he stated that he loved being friends with her but since Silver died he wasn't sure if he would ever love again. He told her he wanted to still be her friend but not mates. When she came to him stating that she was expecting his puppies he got scared and turned away from her and the puppies he was terrified that they would all die. When she gave birth to four healthy puppies with a by book birth he allowed himself to warm up to the puppies and even Shade. However, he still was uncomfortable with mating with Shade as he felt that it betrayed his deceased mate. He happily became a father to Lupin, Magnus, Aurora and Gypsy. He even promised Shade he would consider being her mate. Quotes * "Look Shade. I don't mean to sound rude. But I lost a mate already and too many children to count. I'm not up to even consider having another family maybe ever."- Rock to Shade when she confessed her feelings. Trivia * Rock is very emotionally distance from everyone especially since Silver died. Category:Clash of the Wolves Category:Northern Wolves Category:Warriors (Wolves)